Aos Si
|- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Brown;" | Aos Si Motto: "Gra i gconai. Siochan leat. Ceartas tri aontacht."'' '' |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Brown;" | Information |- | style="background:Brown;" | Team Color || Brown |- | style="background:Brown;" | Founded || October 26, 2009 |- | style="background:Brown;" | Founders || Kahlan Rahl, Darkest Wish, Jim Raynor, Burger, and Republicloyalist |- | style="background:Brown;" | IRC Channel || #CN-AS on Coldfront |- | style="background:Brown;" | Forums || http://aossi.freeforums.org |- | style="background:Brown;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Brown;" | Government |- | style="background:Brown;" width="20%" | Cabinet | Trí Dé Dána: *Darkest Wish *Jim Raynor *Kahlan Rahl *Ministers of Defense: Burger, Rep |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Brown;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:Brown;" | '''Protectorate || * - NSO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=72285 |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Brown;" | Cancelled Treaties ' |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Brown;" | '''Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:Brown;" | 'Aos Si ' || * Aos Si DoE and Protectorate * Aos Si Forums |- | align="center" style="background:Brown;" | 'Cyber Nations ' || * Cyber Nations * Cyber Nations Forums |} '''Aos Si was a Cyber Nations alliance residing on the brown team. History One day some disgruntled people got mad at Chimaera of IAA and formed Aos Si in October of 2009 Charter Preamble Descended from Nemed and the Tuatha Dé Danann, our forefathers came from four northern cities: Falias, Gorias, Murias and Finwe. They arrived and went to battle against the Fir Bolg. After their victory they settled on the coast of Ériu. However they were beaten in a third and final battle, and exiled underground into the Sidhe mounds. There we are banished, awaiting the right time to return to the light and the green hills of Ireland... Article 1 We are an exclusive people, and shall not accept just any person that wishes to be a part of us. The quest to become a part of Aos Sí is a long and tedious one. Not everyone will make it through and those that don't will not be permitted to go through the quest again until such a time we deem them ready. Article 2 The Trí Dé Dána are the sovereign leaders of our people. As the sovereign leaders, they have the final authority on all matters, and can create or remove any position as they please. Some actions, such as declarations of war and treaty ratification require a 3/3 in favor of the action. The Trí Dé Dána serve until resignation, at which point the remaining shall appoint a new person. Article 3 The people of Aos Sí are known as Daoine Sídhe and they have all the privileges that come with such an honor. All those who passed the quest and are admitted shall be considered Daoine Sídhe until such a time one of the Trí Dé Dána or the community of Aos Sí cast them out on a majority vote. If such a time comes, the person cast out shall not be allowed to return. Article 4 The Annala Aos Sí shall be amended as the Trí Dé Dána see fit. A majority of the Daoine Sídhe and 2/3 of the Trí Dé Dána are needed to pass the amendment.